Ayase Sachiko
Ayase Sachiko (彩瀬 さちこ Ayase Sachiko) is the main character of Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure. She is the princess of Delightful Kingdom and her name on the kingdom is Himeko (姫子 Himeko). Her alter ego is Cure Happiness (キュア ハピネス Kyua Hapinesu). Appearance Sachiko has long dark blue hair that she secures into two plaits with a yellow bow. Her eyes are blue. Her casual outfit consists of a long sleeved light blue dress with a brown open vest that has yellow buttons. She wears a brown belt around her waist with a gold buckle and brown mary janes. Her summer outfit consists of a short sleeved light blue shirt with a pink heart on the front, jean shorts with a brown belt with a gold buckle around her waist and blue and white sneakers. As Himeko, her hair is light blue and is the same length as her Cure form but is left down. She wears a silver tiara with a blue gem in the middle on her head. Her eyes are yellow. Her dress is blue and looks very elegant. Her gloves are light blue and come up to her elbows while her shoes are flats and the colour blue. As Cure Happiness, her hair goes into two high pigtails that is secured by a gold crown that has a blue jewel in the middle and her hair turns light blue. Her eyes are yellow. She wears dark blue earrings and a dark blue chocker. Her outfit consists of a short light blue cape around her shoulders with white ruffles around the edges which is secured by a dark blue bow and a golden heart-shaped brooch. Her skirt is blue and has two ruffles with a pale blue frill underneath. Her gloves are dark blue and come up to her elbows and are made out of satin. Her boots are ankle height and are white with a pale blue trim at the bottom. Personality Sachiko is a second year student at Watanabe Middle School and is in the same class as Miyabi. She is a fourteen year old girl who hates being told what to do and is very kind to people she likes. She had a rough start with Akio, but becomes great friends with him after a while. She hates Cure Heroine a lot and can say mean things without realising she has. Since she was brought up in a royal family, she was told to always say what she is feeling about others and can make people not want to be her friend. She has a habit of being very picky with food, vegetables being her least favourite. She loves to eat apples and dreams of having her prince charming come to rescue her. She hates reading books with a lot of words, but she loves reading fairytale books. When Miyabi and Remi have their reading club, she is usually either reading her favourite fairytale book or versing other members in multiple games. She can be very stubborn, wanting to do things that can most likely hurt her. History When Delightful Kingdom is invaded by Sorrow, she is told by her parents to run away, but she decided to help protect her kingdom by transforming into Cure Happiness. Cure Heroine, one of the stronger Cures of the kingdom, told Cure Happiness that she was too weak and that she would be defeated easily, that Happiness thought that Heroine was being mean to her. She goes down to Earth to train when she notices Miyabi. She stalks her all over town asking her to become her Pretty Cure partner. When Miyabi finally stops running away, her mascot partner, Saint, gave Miyabi her Lovely Brooch and PrePhone but soon after that a Yasha appeared and attacksthem. Sachiko transforms into Cure Happiness and tells Miyabi to either transform or hide behind a bush. She watches Miyabi hide behind the bush and attacks the Yasha with her kicks and punchs and her attack Royal Empathy. When she thinks she defeated the Yasha, it attacked her from behind and smashed her into a nearby building that was abandoned along time ago. She crawls out of the buliding to see Miyabi transforming into Cure Merry and is shocked when she defeats the Yasha for the first time. Relationships Ichinose Miyabi - Miyabi is Sachiko's Pretty Cure partner. They get along well together and have never had a fight. Miyabi often needs help with things she doesn't know about Pretty Cure and Sachiko is always there to help her. Matsumoto Remi - Remi is both Miyabi and Sachiko's mentor. She is a Pretty Cure from Delightful Kingdom and had known Sachiko since she was five. She trains the two girls to get up to her level of fighting. Saint - Saint was Sachiko's mascot partner on Delight Kingdom but is now Miyabi's as well. Cure Happiness "The world that is full of smiles! Cure Happiness!" "笑顔に満ちている世界！キュアハピネス！" "Egao ni michite iru sekai! Kyua Hapinesu!" Cure Happiness (キュア ハピネス Kyua Hapinesu) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Ayase Sachiko and Himeko. Cure Happiness has the power of feeling. She can summon a scepter that she uses for combat. Her basic attack is Royal Empathy. In Episode 20, she gets a power up, where she uses a golden scepter, Royal Wand, to use her power up attack, Sapphire Blast. Along with the other Cures, Cure Merry can use the attack, Christmas Quartet Blast, which first appeared in Episode 27. In Episode 40, Cure Merry and the Cures receive a new power that allows them to use the powerful attack Golden Christmas Quartet Explosion. Transformation The Lovely Brooch opens and Sachiko swipes her finger over the rainbow button. She than holds the brooch up in the air and shouts out "Pretty Cure Sparkling Power!". First up, her dress appears, followed by her shoulder cape, boots and gloves. Her hair turns light blue and her eyes turn yellow while her hair is secured into two high pigtail by the silver tiara. Her earrings and chocker appear last. She flys down from the sky and strikes a pose then shouts out her introduction than does her final pose. Miracle Cure Happiness Miracle Cure Happiness (ミラクル キュア ハピネス Mirakuru Kyua Hapinesu) is the ultimate form that Cure Happiness achieved using the power of feelings. This form only appears during the final battle against Sorrow. Attacks Royal Empathy - Sapphire Blast - Etymology Ayase (彩瀬) - Aya (彩) means "design". Se (瀬) means "shallows". Togeter it means "Design Shallows". Sachiko (さちこ ) - Sachiko (幸子) means "happiness", which would obviously refer to her Cure name, Cure Happiness. Himeko (姫子) - Hime (姫) means "princess", which probably refers to how she is a princess. Ko (子) means "child". Songs Sachiko's voice actor, Ayane Sakura, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Rumi Ōkubo, who voices Ichinose Miyabi, Houko Kuwashima who voices Matsumoto Remi, and Nana Mizuki who voices Cure Heroine. * Royal Life * Itsumo Egao Duets * Golden Sled (Along with Rumi Ōkubo and Houko Kuwashima) * Merry Christmas (Along with Rumi Ōkubo, Houko Kuwashima and Nana Mizuki) * Jikan ni tanoshī (Along with Rumi Ōkubo) Trivia * Sachiko is the second Cure to have three alter egos. The first was Kujou Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Masx Heart. * She is the second blue Cure to be from a royal family. The first was Shirayuki Hime from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! ** She is the third Cure to be from a royal family. The first two are Shirayuki Hime and Shirabe Ako. * She is the second Cure to like fairytales. The first was Hoshizora Miyuki. Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Royal Cures Category:CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Characters